Movie Night
by RakellaXloveXMusic
Summary: Mai invites Lin over for a movie. what will happen during that time between them. Characters will be OOCish LxM and slight Naru/Yasu. I think it's the proper rating. Please tell me other wise and R & R!


**Lin and Mai**

**A Ghost Hunt Story**

**I don't own Ghost Hunt or Barbie. They belong to there respective owners. I only own the plot.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Lin's office<strong>

**M.P.O.V**

I was leaning on the side of Lin's door when I said "Umm... Lin?" "Yes Mai-san?""Uh... I was wondering if you would like to come over to my place tonight to watch a horror movie with me. Yasu chickened out an-" Lin cut me off by saying "of course Mai-san. What time?" "Yay!" I screamed while giving Lin a hug. When I realized what I was doing I leapt back with a red face. 'He smells really good I can't WAIT for tonight... Lin's just gonna looove Barbie and a Fashion Fairy Tale' I thought evilly. I didn't notice the pink staining Lin's cheeks. "Mai Tea" I head Naru yell "sigh...ya ya whatever" I said flippantly as I went to get his tea ready.

I was zoning out as I heard someone cough behind me and I jumped. "Mai-san what time am I supposed to come by tonight" Lin asked/stated "oh it's just you Lin... you scared me for a second... oh um 6ish work for you?" I asked. "of course Mai-san" as Lin was walking I yelled out to him "call me Mai-Chan" "sure Mai-sa-Chan" I smiled as I made Naru's tea knowing Lin called me Mai-chan. when it came to making Lin's tea I decided to make him the same as mine to change it up. 'I hope Lin likes chocolate mint tea' (MY FAVE XD ...NOW BACK TO THE STORY :P) I thought while walking to his office. I knocked/ kicked it and Lin said "come in" I walked in and gave him his tea. As I was walking out I heard Lin say "thank you Mai-Chan the tea is good". 'Yay he likes my tea' I thought happily.

I didn't bother knocking on naru's door I just walked in and gave him his tea. As I walked out I yelled to Naru not even bothering waiting for him to comment on my behaviour "I'm leaving see you tomorrow Naru! And see you tonight Lin!" I turned around to see shock on Naru's face so I took a picture with my camera. I saw Lin looking thru his office to see naru's face chuckling as he saw Naru try to figure out what I meant and why I wasn't giving a damn about my manners.

As I was walking home I decided I would make burgers for dinner. 'I'm so glad I have the ingredients for dinner all I have to do is make them with dad's special recipe.' when I walked in to my apartment I shared with Yasu I noticed the time was 5:15. I went on auto pilot while making the food. I knew Yasu was out for the night and wasn't coming home till morning. So he wouldn't have to watch Barbie.

As I set up the movie I had it so all I had to do was push play. it was nearing six so I changed in to pjay bottoms, a forest green tank top with a black sweater and put dinner on the counter; I had all the movie stuff set .' I don't get why Yasu doesn't like Barbie there's nothing wrong with it. I can't wait to watch Barbie and The Nutcracker after.' I heard a knock at my door interrupting my daydreams. "Hey Lin" I smiled as I invited him in and was glad to see that he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt saying 'you say redneck like it's a bad thing'.

"So do you want some dinner? Lin?" "Sure Mai-Chan" I noticed he blushed while saying my name. "Well come on the kitchen's this way." I noticed he made no move to start walking so I took his hand and led him to the room. "Sorry if it's not what you're used to, but . . . Meh serve yourself! Sorry if I seem a bit rude."I said happily while getting my food. Once we got our food we sat down on the couch in the living room I turned the lights off and snuggled up on the couch Lin sat beside me.

Once the movie started playing I saw Lin cringe a bit at the songs but he honestly looked surprised that I knew the English to understand it. "So this is the 'scary' movie Yasu didn't want to watch?" he asked chuckling. "Yup he's such a wuss at times." I said while sticking my tongue out at him. After awhile I somehow ended up leaning my head on his shoulder while watching the movie. When the movie was over I stretched out a little, against Lin smiling up at him. "So are you having fun?" I asked him. "Guess though the movie is kinda boring." "True. At least it's over now. Come with me and pick a movie or a game." I said getting up and taking his hand. I tugged on it, but he wasn't coming so I tugged harder. What I wasn't expecting was for him to come so I stumbled a bit. Before I fell, I felt strong arms wrap around me. When I looked up, I was blushing and so was Lin. As he was looking down I shifted slightly so I could look up at his face clearly. I was studying his face when I heard my ring tone start to play.

**(INSERT SOME LYRICS FOR ACCIDENTALY FALLING IN LOVE)**

I abruptly stepped back almost tripping myself but I jumped/leaned over the couch. "Y'ello? Mai speaking." I said into the phone. I pointed to a pile of disks and Lin smiled a little and nodded in understanding. "Hey Mai. Yasu here, so did you get anyone to watch that freaky movie with you?" Yasu asked. "Yup I did. And he wasn't afraid of it. So ha!" I said mental sticking my tongue out at him. "Oh! You have to give me details!" Yasu exclaimed going into best friend mode. "Fine I'll tell you later. Kay?" "Kay text you later Mai-Mai!" as Yasu said that he hung up quickly, knowing I would have spazzed. As I was silently planning to torture Yasu I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up just as Lin said "think of something else I'll help you plan your torture. "I nodded up at him happy, but slightly embarrassed that I was speaking out loud. "Do you want to listen to music instead" Lin asked me. "Sure what do you have in mind?" "Fall Out Boy?" "m'kay" I said with a smile and took the CD from his hand, skipping to the CD player. Once everything was set I asked if he wanted anything to drink. "Sure. So what was Yasu calling about?" Lin asked me.

"Oh, nothing much. Just wondering if I got anyone to watch the movie with me and to gossip later." I replied while making up some hot chocolate I handed him a mug. We started a conversation on favourite music artist we slowly gravitated back to the living room. We sat talking for 2 – 3 hours on various topics, when I was starting to fall asleep when we got to the topic of family. We were on the couch with a blanket pulled up. I snuggled into Lin looking for warmth, barely making coherent sentences. The last thing I thought before falling asleep was '_I Love You, Lin.'_ and the feel of arms wrapping around me.

I groaned when I woke in the morning to my internal alarm clock. "Another sleep in lost to my alarm clock" I groaned as I snuggled into my pillow. That was when I noticed said pillow was warm and as I looked up . . . Lin and that he had carried me to my room but he was leaning up against my headboard. I started to move when I heard "Stop. Too early" mumbled from Lin, pulling me closer to him. I sighed happily, but knowing I had chores to do today and homework for my classes at the university. "Sorry no can do cutie." I said teasingly. I started to tickle him till he groaned and gave up on sleeping. I crawled out of bed to start getting ready for the day. When I looked back I had my outfit for the days in my arms and saw Lin rubbing his eyes in a cute sort of confused way. 'Aww! Too cute!' I thought taking a picture for my album of my friends.

"Meet you in the kitchen. I'm making breakfast. Oh! Don't forget to call Naru. He may be wondering where you are." I said as I left the room." I heard Lin grunt and took that as a yes. When I walked into the kitchen I heard Yasu enter the apartment. "In the kitchen!" I called out. "Alright. What's for breakfast?" Yasu asked. "The usual. Eggs, bacon, pancakes and coffee, and Lin's over for breakfast." I said. "Kay so why's Linny over?" Yasu asked. " well we watched the movie, got hot chocolate, then started talking after awhile I started falling asleep then; Volia! Here we are." I told Yasu while keeping an ear out for Lin. While Yasu and I were talking I heard footsteps towards the door just as I put the food on the table. "Don't you dare walk out that door without getting some food if you know what's good for you! Call Naru if you want to invite him over, I made enough." I called out to him allowing what little mother instincts I had take over.

I was satisfied when I heard him calling Naru then walking in. I laughed at his confused expression when he saw Yasu, or at least the quirk of his eyebrow. I was proud of myself knowing most of what his little gestures meant. "Yasu is my flatmate and older brother figure. So he lives in the second bedroom." I said clearing things up. "Mai I'm hurt I thought I it was me you loved not –."I covered Yasu's mouth quickly, but pulled my hand off when he licked it. In retaliation I shoved a piece of toast in his mouth so that he wouldn't tell Lin. I blushed when I heard Lin chuckling. "Uhh . . . sooo is Naru coming over?" I asked sheepishly. Lin nodded and asked "can I talk to you outside?" "Sure" I said taking off my black apron with a blue monkey on the front saying 'I 3 U!'

While we were outside I was thinking of what to say when Lin asked "what am I to you Mai?" asked a little harsh as if my answer would hurt him. I sat down crossed legged and thought 'hmm I wonder should tell him the truth.' I looked at him all cheeriness and things gone replaced with a serious face and tone when I asked "what will happen after I answer you." "I do not know Mai-chan." I thought his answer over then stood up. "I can't tell you your answer but I can show you" I said getting closer to his lips with each word till I was kissing him when he didn't respond I walked away quickly in to the flat and went to my room calmly. Then hid in my closet and started to cry over my lost friendship. Unknown to me Naru had just driven up.

**OUTFRONT**

**NORMAL .P.O.V.**

"Lin, why are you standing there dumbstruck?" Naru asked he waited for a response not getting one he asked a few times more. "Mai kissed me" Lin said in a dumbstruck voice. Naru sighed figuring Mai would be upset that Lin didn't respond. "Lin you do realize that Mai might think you don't like her."Naru stated to him. "Why?" Lin asked. Naru shook his head; this was why he didn't get into relationships with girls. "When a girl kisses a guy and doesn't respond, she'll think he doesn't like her," Naru almost laughed at Lin's expressions of awestruck, understanding then worry. They walked in the house and in to the kitchen. Before Lin said anything, Naru asked "where's Mai? Lin did something stupid and needs to make amends." Yasu looked shocked form Naru's speech but snapped out of it. "Dunno she didn't look upset when you walked by, though her acting class may actually be working. She didn't leave the flat for sure. We only have the one door.

Lin nodded and quickly walked away. Naru walked up to Yasu and gave him a peck on the lips. "So when do you think they'll get together?" Naru asked Yasu. "Dunno but I do know that Mai might be hiding and she's really good at that." Yasu replied. "True we will just have to wait and see." Naru said sitting down to have some breakfast.

"Mai where are you?" Lin softly called out hoping for an answer. 'So she does like me, but why? I'm way older then her.' Lin thought to himself, as he entered her bedroom. "Mai, you in here? Mai?" Lin asked again softly. Then he heard some light snoring, so he followed the noise to the closet. Lin's heart almost broke at how upset Mai looked in the corner of the closet. She looked as if she had no more family or people that loved her. So Lin, not wanting to wake Mai crouched down and gently picked her up. He was not expecting her to say save me softly before she started to scream. "Shh, shh it's alright. I'm here; you don't have to cry I'll save you." Lin kept repeating to Mai till she calmed down.

**MAI'S BEDROOM**

**M.P.O.V**

"Lin?"I said shakily slowly waking from my nightmare. Clinging to him instinctively in hopes to calm myself down. "Shh, shh it's alright. I'm here; you don't have to cry I'll save you." Lin said soothingly and I started to relax against him. Lin pulled me into a hug asking "feel better now?" I looked up at him and nodded, but before I could look back down he captured my chin. "Why were you crying?" he said wiping my tear away, almost sounding pained when he asked. "N-no reason. Just another nightmare" I stated stumbling on my words a bit. When I felt him tighten his grip on me was when I realized my mistake. "Another nightmare?" he questioned me.

"Ya, about being alone forever and _you being taken away_" I mumbled the last bit, trying to look down. "Look at me please" Lin almost pleaded. I looked up to his face to see his eyes soften as he spoke to me. "You will never be alone forever; because I WILL be with you if you want me. And I won't allow myself to be taken away from you; because. . ." I was curious now to know why he said what he said. "Why?" I asked quietly as he looked me in the eyes. "_I Love You Mai" _he whispered and proceeded to gently kiss me, with me responding to him. That was when I heard the click of a camera and saw Yasu in the doorway. "I Love You too Lin" I told him happily.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Thanks For Reading! Hope you enjoyed it an please read my other storiesif you liked this. Bye!<p>

-Noire


End file.
